Spike's Harem
by Mister Phoenix - Deltora
Summary: Spike being a teenager now he been seeing his friends in a new light. Finally making a ray with the love potion, he will built his dream harem. Includes; Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Starlight, Pinkie, Pie Sisters, Trixie, Cheerilee, Spitfire, Cloudchaser, Flitter, Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra, Gilda, Gabby, Babs Seed. Rated M for Sex.


_**Author Note:**_

 _ **At the beginning, weird. Hey, everyone. I have no idea why I wrote this. I started it, I think it just to prove to myself that I'm terrible at writing these kinds of stories. I think I just needed that in my head, I got the idea for this from reading LiquidPhazon; he made Hypno Zapper and well he's much better at these stories than mine. Much better than me at this. Anyway I don't think anyone would enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle:**_

Spike done it. He has finished fixing the Love Potion, placing the pink colored water on top of the child like toy zapper. Spike deem it The Hypno Ray, The dragon did have a list of mares he always dream of fucking and making them his sults. Mostly just the Main Seven, then while he worked on getting everything ready his list kept growing more and more.

Adding the now 18 years old Cutie Mark Crusaders, and their teacher Miss Cheerilee since she wore that sultry cheerleader outfit once. Just many more, Spike had the list and the breast sizes of the mare next to their name.

Twilight Sparkle (DD-Size)

Rarity (G-Size)

Pinkie Pie (H-Size)

Applejack (E-Size)

Rainbow Dash (F-Size)

Fluttershy (I-Size)

Starlight Glimmer (E-Size)

Cutie Mark Crusaders; Babs Seed (All C-Size)

Miss Cheerilee (G-Size)

Pie Sisters (H-Sizes)

Trixie (D-Size)

Spitfire (F-Size)

Cloudchaser & Flitter (Both G-Size)

Octavia & Vinyl Scratch (Both E-Size)

Lyra (D-Size)

Gilda (G-Size) & Gabby (C-Size)

Spike left the basement; he wore his normal brown jumper and blue jeans. Entering Twilight's room, he saw the purple anthropology alicorn princess as she lay on top of her stomach, Twilight wore a tight white top that squeeze her D-Size breast and wore blue jeans that made her ass look super tight.

Spike slammed the door shut, Twilight shut her book in anger, she glare over to the dragon. Spike fired the Ray at Twilight before she could speak. Her eyes became blank and voice lack emotion, which will carry on to each girl he would take control of. Spike snapped his fingers in front of the alicorn's face.

"Twilight can you hear me?" Spike asked, hoping he didn't mess up somewhere on his planning.

"Yes Master Spike, what would you like me to do?" Twilight spoke in a bland tone of voice.

Spike could just jumped in the air out of joy, it worked! Twilight was his slave and he was her master. Spike greedy rubbed his claws together, taking off his clothes, Twilight understood what he wanted. The alicorn lifted up her white shirt slowly showing that she wasn't wearing a bra, Spike knew that she didn't wear one around the castle unless she knew that Ponies were coming over.

Twilight took Spike's nineteen inch dick into her mouth, Spike couldn't help, but let out a moan at how good Twilight was, since she complained to Spike that she couldn't find anypony for when she was in heat and it was made worse when she was made a Princess. Since a Princess can only have sex with the man who she will marry.

Twilight's tongue moved around in circles on Spike's cock, Spike forced Twilight to take more of his cock down her throat, Twilight didn't even choke on it, Spike let out a roar. Cum shot down Twilight's throat. Spike were breathing deeply.

"Swallow it." He ordered, Twilight followed, before she slowly took off her pants and jeans.

Twilight Sparkle lay on her back, spreading her legs wide. Spike didn't waste any time, as he slid his dick into Twilight's tight pussy. Pushing slowly into his dick was deep inside, Spike locked lips with Twilight, before he started thrusting hard into her cunt. Twilight gave off loud moans through the heat kiss the alicorn and dragon shared.

Spike didn't want to go slow and be gentle with the mare who he has been wanting to fuck for the longest time. This is built up lust, he wanted to fuck Rarity just as bad, but Rarity didn't change her clothes right in front of him. Twilight, always bending over so he would see that nice ass of hers.

Now Spike was thrusting as hard and deep into the moaning alicorn, he couldn't wait to fuck Twilight's friends, maybe even have a giant fuck party with the seven of them. He could just picture Rarity and Twilight sharing a passionate kiss, while he fucked Twilight's pussy even harder.

"Yes, Master, more, more, show this slut her place!" Twilight cried out, her voice started to return to normal, but she would forever to be in his control.

Spike gave her ass a slap, as he touched her womb. Twilight's eyes widen, Spike could feel her pussy getting tighter as she started to cum on his cock. Spike bit Twilight's breast, as he kept hitting her womb. Twilight just moan out while she looked towards the ceiling. Spike soon cum deep into her pussy, his seed going into her womb.

"That was wonderful Master Spike. I'll be happy to bare your children." Twilight spoke

"Who else is going to be your slut Master?" Twilight asked, Spike smiled, as he lay next to her.

"Your friends and much more."

…..

 _ **Pinkie Pie:**_

After having a few more rounds with Twilight, Spike learn from her that Rarity was out of town for the week. In Canterlot for a Fashion Show, Spike guess he just have to show that unicorn her place as his sult. Spike spot Pinkie playing jump rope, her breast bouncing up and down, Spike's eyes followed them, he quickly shook his head.

"Hey Pinkie," he greeted the bouncing pink party animal.

"HI Spike!" Pinkie cried out, rushing over to the purple dragon.

Pinkie gave Spike a bone crushing hug, his head getting buried into her massive breast. Pinkie let go of the dragon, Spike just wanted to feel those breast between his cock.

"You know Pinkie, I been a bit upset. Maybe you can cheer me up, alone just the two of us." Spike said, hoping that she wouldn't catch on.

Pinkie let out a gasp, pulling on Spike's arm towards Sugarcube Corner. She threw Spike on his bed, the pink pony kept looking around for some fun games to cheer up her dragon friend. Spike just fired the Ray at Pinkie, who stopped in placed.

Spike wasted no time in grabbing her huge breast, ripping off her top and bra. He placed his mouth on Pinkie's right tit, causing her to let out a moan. Spike quickly took off his jeans, Pinkie got on her knees. Putting his cock between her breast, squeezing the dragon's cock as tight as she could.

Pinkie gave her new Master cock a kiss, before she put the tip in her mouth as she used her breast to rub him. Pinkie was much better than Twilight was at sucking a dick, licking and her large breast to rub him, Spike cummed deep in Pinkie's throat, she swallowed it no problem.

Spike place her on the bed, she sat on her knees and used her arms to hold on as Spike rammed into Pinkie's pussy. He put his claws on her chest, feeling her breast, he thrusted as hard as he could. Pinkie were moaning out, Spike gave her large ass a slap.

"Yes, Master more, fuck me like the slut I am!" Pinkie cried out

Spike thrusted into her womb, Pinkie cried out, cumming on his dick as Spike cum into her womb. Spike still hard, he moved his dick into her ass. Pinkie's eyes widen in surprise.

"A dirty slut like you, like this, don't you?" Spike asked, Pinkie were just drooling.

Spike couldn't help, moving his dick out of her ass, moving faster, slapping her ass hard, he moved back into her cum dripping pussy. A few more thrust inside, Spike cried out cumming deep inside her.

Pinkie started sucking Spike off, he patted her head. A thought came into his mind.

"Hey Pinkie, you will let me meet your sisters."

…..

 _ **Fluttershy:**_

Sweet, sweet Fluttershy. Spike knew the next mare on his list, but this is Fluttershy! Spike couldn't lie that he always wanted to date the yellow pegasus mare. Her kind heart, beautiful body and those massive I-size tits, Spike _jerk_ himself off at the thought of his cock sandwich between Fluttershy's breast.

He rapped his hand on her cottage door, Fluttershy open, once she saw Spike she beamed him a smile. Once the dragon started aging, Fluttershy was strangely not afraid, but she felt her heart beat faster by the site of him.

"May I come in?" Spike asked, Fluttershy quickly stepped aside.

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting you." Fluttershy spoke

"It's fine. I been wanting to visit all my friends." Spike said, Fluttershy gave him a smile and left to make her guess tea.

Spike held the Ray in his inside pocket, feeling it with his claw. He shook his head, following Fluttershy in the kitchen. With no warning, Spike place his claws behind the shy pegasus and pulled her into a kiss. Fluttershy's eyes were wide at first, before she slowly drifted them shut and began to pull into the kiss.

"Fluttershy, I love you." Spike spoke, after breaking the kiss their shared

"I do too," Fluttershy said

"But, well…" Spike began, he pulled his Hypno Ray.

Confused, Fluttershy just scratched her head. Spike fired a beam from the Ray to Fluttershy, she became just like Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Spike started to grab her breast, he pulled off her sweater, Fluttershy wasn't wearing a bra, but no bra could hold her breast.

Spike bit her nipple, his claw went up her skirt, as he used his fingers to play with her pussy. Fluttershy kept moaning. Spike turn off the teapot, he pushed his lips against Fluttershy's once again, the two fell on the couch, Spike lay on top of her.

"It's time for our shower." Spike said, Fluttershy who was deeply breathing.

"Yes, Master." Fluttershy spoke.

Spike and Fluttershy entered the shower, he felt her breast and nice ass. Using the soap to clean her off. Spike poured soap over her breast, Fluttershy used her huge breast, to clean Spike off. Getting to his cock, she squeezed his large dick between her chest. Spike let out a moan, her breast were so soft and large. Spike let out a roar, he cum in Fluttershy's mouth.

Once they finished they shower, Spike carried Fluttershy in his arms. His lips were connected with her's, he lay the yellow pegasus on her back. Spike gently moved his cock into her pussy, Fluttershy letting out deep breaths as Spike pushed past her hymen.

Spike pushed his tongue into Fluttershy's mouth, he began to move more faster, touching her womb. Spike broke the kiss he shared with Fluttershy to take another taste of her breast.

"Master, please cum in me. Give this slut your children." Fluttershy said, Spike gave her a kiss.

"No, you're not a slut Fluttershy. Your mine, and only mine. Forever, I love you." Spike cried out, cumming deep inside her pussy.

…..

 _ **Applejack:**_

Spike loved when a dream comes true, he watched Fluttershy using her large breast to pleasure him. Licking his tip, Fluttershy was good at titjobs, not blowjobs. Spike soon cum over the pegasus face, he and Fluttershy shared one last kiss before he headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

There he met Apple Bloom, Spike pulled out his Ray. The teen ran into him, before she could speak, Spike fired the beam at her. The dragon told her to return back to work and make sure him and Applejack will be alone.

Spike went and saw Applejack, licking his lips. She turn to him and smile, Spike wasted no time in pulling out the Hypno Ray. Applejack was about to ask him what that was, but he fired it at her.

"Hello Master Spike." Applejack said, Spike smiled.

"It time for our fucking." Spike took off his pants letting out his large cock.

Applejack went on her knees and began to deepthroat him. Her tongue moved around in circles, Spike held onto her head, she kept moving her head back and forward, wanting to take his whole dick into her mouth. Spike soon let out a yell, cumming into her mouth. Applejack swallowed it, like it was nothing.

"Beg, Applejack. You're my slave, my slut. Beg for my cock, how much do you want it?" Spike asked

He held her down, his cock touching the entrance of her pussy. Applejack looked him in the eyes.

"More than anything, Master! Please give this slutty apple farmer your cock Master. Please, I need to feel filled, please Master Spike make me yours and breed me!" Applejack cried out, Spike smiled.

Spike thrusted his cock into her cunt, he felt her breast, before pulling her into a heated kiss. Claiming the Element of Honesty as his, Spike let go of the kiss, and pulled out of her tight pussy. The purple dragon force his new slave on her hands and knees.

He began to ram into her from behind, slapping her ass, Applejack couldn't stop moaning out from the pleasure that her new Master was giving her. She soon cummed onto Spike's cock, he pulled out of the apple farmer.

"No Master Spike, please I need your cock. I didn't mean to cum. Please, fuck me up the ass if it let me be your slave!" Applejack told him, Spike just smiled.

He thrusted into Applejack's tight ass, he moan out. He put his claws into Applejack's pussy, the apple farmer let out a moan. Trying her best not to cum onto her Master's claws, Spike moved his cock back into Applejack's pussy.

"Please Master, give this slut your cum. Let her have your child!" Applejack beg.

Spike and Applejack let out a moan as they both cummed at the same time. He lay next to his new slave, she wrapped around his arm.

"Next time, it's your sister and her slutty friends."

…..

 _ **Cutie Mark Crusaders Featuring Babs Seed:**_

Spike were glad he took control of Apple Bloom when he went to fuck Applejack. Unfortunately he didn't get to fuck her before Applejack since he was too risky. When Spike was going to fuck Pinkie Pie again, he took control of Sweetie Belle. All was left is Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's cousin who now is moving to Ponyville: Babs Seed.

Spike and Apple Bloom picked Babs up at the train station, taking her somewhere that Spike could take control of the brown earth pony. He even got to see Apple Bloom and Babs Seed start making out. He stopped the two, as the three walked to The Clubhouse.

Sweetie Belle gave Spike a wink, once he and Apple Bloom, Babs Seed enter. Scootaloo crossed her arms in jealous. Spike knew that she liked girls and is in love with Sweetie Belle, Spike gave a nodded, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed took a hold of Scootaloo's arms.

"Hey! What the heck are you… Hmm" Scootaloo tried to say, Sweetie stopped her, with a kiss. The pegasus and unicorn started to make-out, Sweetie pushing her tongue into Scootaloo's mouth.

Scootaloo closed her eyes, that's when Spike got out his Hypno Ray. Sweetie broke the kiss between them. Scootaloo, frown a bit. But soon Spike fired his Ray at Scootaloo, now taking control of all Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"How may I serve you Master Spike?" Scootaloo question, Spike smiled.

He took off his jeans the four eighteen years old ladies knew what to do, Sweetie and Apple Bloom were sucking on his balls while Babs showed Scootaloo how to serve a cock. Babs gave Scootaloo a kiss, that the orange pegasus pulled away from.

"Sweetie start fucking Scootaloo, from now you two are girlfriends, but still my slaves." Spike gave his order.

Sweetie tackled Scootaloo into another kiss, while Apple Bloom and Babs took off their clothes, Apple Bloom started to lick Babs pussy, like how Scootaloo were licking Sweetie Belle's. Spike thrusted his cock into Apple Bloom's cunt. Her eyes widen, but she kept her tongue in her cousin's pussy. Scootaloo held Sweetie's head as she started cumming.

Starlight and Trixie walked past the Crusaders Clubhouse, hearing moans, the unicorns looked through the window seeing Apple Bloom getting rammed by Spike huge dick. Starlight's mouth dropped, Trixie grabbed a hold of her breast.

"Trixie thinks later, we should take Spike for a spin." Trixie said, Starlight smiled, before the two started fucking outside the window.

Spike came deep into Apple Bloom's womb, she and Babs started scissoring, while he went behind Sweetie and rammed his cock deep into her pussy, while Spike tail went up Scootaloo's cunt. Spike held Sweetie flank tight, Scootaloo and Sweetie started making out once again, like they always wanted to, but there was something pushing them away.

Spike kept hitting Sweetie's womb, he kept going faster, even when he came deep in her cunt, he pulled out and pushed his cock into Sweetie's ass. The unicorn filly scream out in pain, at the sudden force, Scootaloo started licking his balls, wanting his dick.

Spike, pulled out of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo lay on her back.

"Take me hard and fast Master Spike, make me your personally Cum Dumpster!" Scootaloo said.

Spike rammed hard into her, Babs and Apple Bloom started to lick his balls, while Scootaloo began to lick Sweetie's pussy. Spike was beginning to get tired, he roared out, cumming deep inside Scootaloo's womb.

Spike lay down, Babs climb on his dick, forcing it into her cunt, the orange earth pony let out a scream. Apple Bloom silence her with a kiss, Sweetie sat on Spike's face forcing him to lick her pussy. Sweetie began to make out with Scootaloo once more.

Spike cum deep into Babs Seed, breeding each one of them. Soon their will have his child to take care of.

…..

 _ **Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle:**_

Spike lay inside The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, his dick was limp with four naked girls next to him. Spike got up to get changed, Apple Bloom let out a yawn, once she saw her Master she gave him a kiss on the lips while Spike slapped her ass, leaving a big red claw mark. The rest of them soon awoke from they slumber.

"Act the same way you normally would. No going to other boys, you three belong to me."

"Yes, Master Spike." The Crusaders answered, as they got changed into they daly clothes.

Spike left to get back to Twilight's castle. After the night he just had, he want to rest before going after the next slut on his list. He lay on his bed, a knock at his door, he turn to see Starlight Glimmer and Trixie. Spike looked to see his coat on his doorknob, unable to take control of these sluts at the moment.

"Hey Spike, mind if we talk?" Starlight asked,

"Sure,"

"Yesterday, Trixie and I went past the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse and saw you and them having sex." Starlight spoke, her cheek were bright red.

"We want to take you for a spin. This will be a one time thing, Trixie saw how big you were and she states you're good enough to mate with her." Trixie spoke.

"Don't worry Spike, I put a spell up so, you can cum in us and we won't get pregnant." Starlight said, Spike put on a fake smile.

Trixie was about to close the door, Spike stated that Twilight was out at the moment. He was lying, he just hoped that the purple alicorn hear them and came down to join into their party. Spike took off his pants, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie looked at his large cock, the two unicorn took off their clothes.

"Much bigger than those Crusaders." Trixie said, smiling proudly

"Yeah," Spike said, ' _but no where close to Fluttershy's size.'_ Spike thought

Starlight and Trixie began to lick the side of his cock, Starlight put her mouth over the top, trying her best to get it all down. Trixie were licking the side of Spike's cock and whatever part Starlight couldn't fit in her mouth, which it was half.

Starlight moved her tongue around in circles, her mouth left his cock as she and Trixie switched places, with Trixie doing a better job at taking his cock into her mouth.

"Girls, I'm going to cum!" Spike cried out, Trixie popped her mouth go, so, Spike would cum over the girls faces.

Twilight heard strange noises, she looked into Spike room seeing Trixie and Starlight Glimmer making out and sharing Spike's cum. The two unicorn's and dragon looked at the alicorn standing in the doorway looking over the three having sex.

"Umm… Twilight I can explain." Starlight spoke

"Do you want to join us?" Spike asked, Starlight and Trixie turn to Spike in complete surprise.

"Sure." Twilight answered, taking off her clothes and shutting the door to join the three.

Twilight locked lips with a confused Starlight Glimmer, while Spike made Trixie lay down on his bed, he rammed his cock into Trixie's pussy. The blue unicorn let out a moan at the feel of Spike's cock in her cunt, he hitting all the right spots. He moved fast and hard into the unicorn while the teacher and student were licking each other pussies, Spike moved much harder into Trixie at the site.

The dragon and the show pony locked lips, this was the best fucking Trixie has ever felt, she let out a cry, cumming onto Spike's cock. He thrusted one last time to cum inside her pussy. He left the show pony tired as she lay on his bed, Starlight sat on Twilight's face, with the purple alicorn licking her student pussy.

Spike rammed his cock into Twilight, she felt just as tight as the first time he fucked her. She moan inside Starlight Glimmer, Spike never letting up on his thrusting, he and Starlight Glimmer shared a kiss while he fucked Twilight Sparkle's harder and much faster than the first time that the dragon and the alicorn shared together.

Twilight couldn't handle it, cumming on Spike's cock. The dragon was nowhere close to cumming, Starlight climb off Twilight's face, she lay down, spending her legs waiting for Spike to take her.

"Oh, yes! Spike fuck me! FUCK ME, HARD!" Starlight Glimmer yelled out, Spike slapped her ass.

"Yes, I been a bad girl! Punish me, Spike, thrust that cock more deeper and punish me!" Starlight moan out.

Spike followed what the honry uncorn orders, he thrusting faster and harder, feeling that he was coming close to cumming and knew that Starlight was close as well, with him hitting her clit. He and Starlight both cummed at the same time.

Spike cock, still hard. Exit a tired Starlight Glimmer pussy, he took out his Hypno Ray, Trixie looked at him and he fired at the blue unicorn. Starlight and Twilight woke up next and Spike fired the Ray at Starlight Glimmer.

"How may we serve you Master Spike?" Starlight and Trixie asked.

"Starlight get rid of that spell that would cause you two not to get pregnant." Spike order, Starlight's horn lit up the spell fade away.

"Good, now through the rest of the night. I'm going to make sure you girls are pregnant with my children."

Moans could be heard from Twilight, Starlight and Trixie throughout the night. Spike felt on top of the world. Next up, Rainbow Dash.

…..

 _ **Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo:**_

Rainbow Dash. Spike had no idea how to take control of the cyan pegasus. He wanted to ram his dick inside her, watching her be the bottom bitch. Instead, his mind was blank, she could out fly the reach of Hypno Ray and just bolt to Canterlot and The Princesses all about what he has done to The Element of Harmony.

He walked through the streets, Rainbow Dash on his mind. Maybe a quick fuck with one of his slave would work.

"Hey Spike!" Scootaloo cried out, wearing a one-piece swimsuit.

Spike followed his slut, the two hid in the bushes, seeing a sleeping Rainbow Dash. In a area that no pony beside him, Rainbow and Scootaloo knew about. Plus it was so far out, no pony would be able to hear any screams.

Scootaloo ran over to her hero, Spike slowly creep over to the sleeping pegasus, he saw her wearing a two-piece swimsuit, Scootaloo pushed Rainbow Dash in the cold water, the cyan pegasus woke up, bolting out of the lake, with her now wet wings Rainbow wouldn't be able to fly until they dry up.

Before she could yell at the orange pegasus for pushing her in, Rainbow noticed Spike, he fired the Ray at her before Rainbow could say anything else. He been wanting to have a taste of her pussy and feel her beg.

Spike pushed Rainbow on the ground, his eyes seemed to be yellow. He let out his cock, Rainbow started to lick the side of his purple cock, with Scootaloo joining on the other side. Spike let out a moan, Rainbow put the tip of his dragon penis in her mouth, her tongue moved around, Spike thrusted into her mouth, he kept thrusting into her mouth, forcing her to deepthroat his cock.

Spike pulled out, jerking himself off, to let out the cum to cover Rainbow and Scootaloo. The two pegasi took of they swimsuits, Rainbow tried to jump and take control of the sex she was having. Spike grab her arm, he slap her ass.

"I'm your Master bitch!" Spike threw her on the ground

"Beg for it, become the bottom bitch." Spike said, Scootaloo began to rub herself.

"Please, Master Spike. I need your cock…"

"I need more than that, slut or you won't get my cock."

"...I want you to drill my slutty pussy and use it as you want. I want you to fuck me like the slut I am, and I want you to cum inside me as your personal cum dumpster!" Rainbow cried out, Spike smiled.

"Well said, slut." Spike said

Spike thrusted into Rainbow, he started fast, Rainbow were moaning, Scootaloo came close to the pair fucking each other, the orange pegasus pressed her lips against her hero, Rainbow's and Scootaloo's tongue fought each other. Spike moved his tail into Scootaloo's pussy, Spike used his claws to grab a hold of Rainbow's large breast.

Rainbow couldn't help it, she cummed over Spike's cock. He keep thrusting into her, he was beginning to get close and his goal is to make all his sluts have his children. Spike cock enter Rainbow womb, Scootaloo broke the kiss, screaming as she cummed on Spike's tail, one last hard thrust he cummed in Rainbow womb.

"Go and clean yourself off and Rainbow once your finished with that, get changed and fly over to Canterlot. Make Rarity get back here!"

"Yes, Master Spike."

…..

 _ **Rarity:**_

Spike waited at the train station, his claws stayed in his pockets. His right hand was held onto his Hypno Ray, gripping tightly. His slave; Rainbow Dash, told him via letter that she and Rarity would be on the first train to Ponyville tomorrow morning. The purple dragon had no idea what lie Rainbow told Rarity to get her back to her hometown, all he need to do is sit and wait for the unicorn he been lusting over since he first arrived in Ponyville.

Spike watched the hot mares, wearing their tight tops and short skirts with the right breeze he could see their white panties. The colourful train roared, stream filled the air, Rarity exited out of train doors, stretching her arms. Spike bit his lip hard, fighting the boner he was slowly gaining, soon she will be his.

"Spikey Wikey!" Rarity cried out.

Spike helped Rarity with her two heavily suitcases carrying them from the train station to Rarity's home, the pair went past Pinkie who greeted Rarity with a friendly hug and when the white coated unicorn wasn't paying attention a wink to her beloved Master. The pair made it to The Carousel Boutique, the unicorn started to bend over after dropping something, she always liked doing something like that while Spike was around. Just teasing him so she would get more free work.

Spike just smile, he helped her get back into her home. He placed the suitcases down on the ground, Rarity stood in the kitchen making tea from herself and Spike. The purple dragon took out his Ray. He watched her large ass, and huge breasts, he wanted to feel her mouth on his cock. Listen to her beg for his dick like the dirty slut she is, Rarity turned around to face Spike with a smile, he fired the Ray at her. Rarity's eyes went blank.

"What are you to me?" Spike asked, he knew he just wanted to hear it.

"Your dirty little slut Master Spike." Rarity answered

"Now, how many times have you sold your slutty pussy?" Spike asked, Rarity seemed to plaused

"Hmm.. About three times. Normally it's just blowjobs or boobjobs Master."

Spike pulled her close, he pressed his lips against hers having always wanting to feel her soft red lips. His hand felt up her skirt, his hand was squeezing her ass, while his tongue fought in her mouth, he has always jerk off to the thought of him and Rarity fucking and now it's finally happening. Rarity broke the kiss, a bit of saliva dripped to the ground.

"Shall we take this to my room, Master Spike?" Rarity asked, Spike hand moved out of her skirt.

He gave that ass, a nice slap. Rarity let out a small 'Oh!' Rarity and Spike fell onto her Queen Size bed, their lips locked in a battle, Spike claws moving to take off the unicorn's clothes. Spike broke the kiss he shared with his longest crush, he started to take off his clothes.

Rarity looked at Spike's large cock, she licked her lips.

"Wow, Master Spike. It so, much bigger than any of the others I had." Rarity spoke, Spike rolled his eyes.

"Show me how good you are with blowjobs." Spike said, Rarity gave him a wink.

The white coat unicorn, lean down and gave Spike's dick a kiss, she put her mouth over his cock. Moving her head up and down, circling her tongue around his dick. Spike moan at feeling Rarity sucking his penis, it was a dream come true, Spike cummed into her mouth, Rarity swallowing his cum, she let go of Spike's cock licking her lips at the taste.

Rarity lay on her back, Spike wasting no time with thrusting his dick into her tight pussy. The white coat unicorn let out a cry, Spike locked his lips with her's once again, feeling her large breast in his claws.

Spike moved fast and hard into Rarity, who moaning in his mouth, Spike broke the kiss.

"Say my name, scream it out loud. Scream out your one master and your place in life." Spike spoke, slapping her ass hard leaving a red claw mark on her ass.

"SPIKE! SPIKE! I WAS A FOOL FOR NOT FUCKING YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! FUCK ME, YOUR MY MASTER, FOREVER. FUCK ME, MASTER SPIKE!" Rarity cried out, Spike smiled.

Spike kept moving faster in Rarity's tight pussy, he felt her cummig on his cock. The dragon didn't slow down, moving deeper inside her, Rarity had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, yelling out that ponies in the streets could hear her.

"Yes, pound me, you're so good Master Spike, please claim me as your slave!" Rarity spoke out loud.

First: Spike lifted Rarity leg up to the ceiling and going balls deep to the unicorn. Rarity grip the bed sheets watching the purple dragon to pound her insides furthermore even making her moan that Spike is music to his ears.

Second: Spike sitting on the edge of the bed with Rarity being on top sitting on his lap. Spike groped her breasts and Rarity wrapped her arm around Spike's neck as Spike continue to pound her, punishing her with more loving to the unicorn watches as she breathe heavily due to the limitless pleasure given to her.

Third: Rarity on her back and her legs up the ceiling of the chambers. Spike holding the legs and intensively thrusts in the unicorn with rapid speed pounding the unicorn causing her to scream to the purple dragon name with his powerful thrusts.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! OH MASTER SPIKE!" Rarity screamed.

Fourth: Spike had Rarity in all fours with her legs spread wide for the dragon with her womb leaking fluids. Spike then puts his shaft back inside and continue to pound the unicorn. Rarity moaned as she closed her eyes and grip the sheets with a tight grip as Spike goes balls deep in the unicorn causing Rarity to moan louder and bit her bottom lip when Spike again gives it to her.

Fifth: Rarity on her back panting with her legs spread wide. Spike strokes his shaft grinning to the unicorn. Rarity look to Spike who isn't satisfy not just yet begging him to stop.

"Please… *Pant* n-no more… *Pant* please stop…Master Spike. I had enough." Rarity begged.

"Begging me to stop, that's so unlike you. Where is your slutty attitude of yours? When you tease me all those years?" Spike asked.

"But, Master…"

"No way. I'm not even satisfied yet so we're going to keep going and right now time for you to 'clean' me up."

Rarity began to lick his cock clean, Spike's eyes lock with Rarity's large ass.

"Since you got a nice ass, how about I pound it?" Spike smirked.

"Wait you can't? I'm not ready for that."

"Too late, don't care. Now time I plunder your fine ass."

Spike enters into Rarity's ass, piercing through it with a hard thrust and so Spike start thrusting, plowing her ass with powerful thrust that made Rarity to scream in pain as how Spike is aggressive with his thrust and so he kept going. She grip the bed sheets with a tight grip, moaning with ecstasy as Spike drills in her ass.

"Oooooooooooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Rarity moaned.

Sixth: Spike went on thrusting in Rarity's ass as he goes balls deep inside in a Bulldog position getting rough with the unicorn. Spike grinned as hearing Rarity going crazy plowing her in the ass letting out loud moans in the chambers as Sonic kept going to pleasure the unicorn.

Spike cummed over her back, finally feeling tired he slept next to Rarity cumed with his cum. Finally having all the Elements of Harmony as his slaves.

…..

 _ **Gilda & Gabby:**_

One day at The Cutie Mark Crusader Cubhouse, the Crusader were just talking about when was going to be the next time they will be able to fuck him once more. A knocking at the door, Scootaloo open it to see their griffon friend, Gabby who hugged Scootaloo.

"Can I stay here for the week?" Gabby asked, causing the girls to turn to each other.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked, Gabby let out a sigh.

"It's mating season for us Griffon's and if a man takes virginity then we have to be that man's slaves since he's now our master." Gabby explained, Sweetie nodded to Scootaloo who bolted out of the cubhouse.

"Don't worry, Gabby. We'll get you fix up." Sweetie said, with a evil smile, planning on making Spike's harem a lot more larger.

Meanwhile, Gilda was crashing at Rainbow's place to wait out mating season. Rainbow couldn't leave her friend alone as the two were hanging out at the secret lake that only she, Scootaloo and Spike knew about.

Twilight was moaning out loud, Spike thrusting his cock deep inside her pussy, hitting her clit. The purple alicorn and the purple dragon were both close, Spike knew that there was not going to be any new sluts until he came up with a plan to get Cheerilee. Spike thrusted faster at the thought, Twilight and Spike both cummed at the same time, Scootaloo rushed to see the two naked lovers.

"Master Spike!" Scootaloo said, Spike sat up while Twilight went to take a shower to clean herself off.

"What is it, Scootaloo?" Spike asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"Gabby is in town today, it's mating season for the griffon's. If she loses her virginity then she has to become a slave to who took it." Scootaloo explain, Spike's eyes lit up, like a Hearth's Warming Tree.

"Where?"

"At our clubhouse, Slaves Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are keeping her there, I bet she doesn't want to leave."

Spike rubbed his claws together, he quickly got change and rushed out of the castle door's. Spike ran through town, Scootaloo rode her Scooter back to keep Gabby at the clubhouse so, Spike could rape her. The purple dragon pushed past, tons of ponies who just yelled at him.

"I just don't want a master." Spike heard Gilda's voice, he ducked into the bushes to see his slave; Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda, the cyan pegasus turn to see Spike in the bushes, she gave him a wink.

"Well, I'm with someone at the moment. He's great in the bed, knows all the right spots to hit you. Plus his dick is nineteen inches long." Rainbow spoke, Gilda's cheeks heated up with a blush.

Rainbow pushed Gilda down, Spike held her arms down while Rainbow dealt with the feet, Spike being a dragon, his strength was much greater than a griffon's. He ripped off Gilda's pants and panties. Gilda was crying out if anypony could hear her, Rainbow pressed her lips against the griffon just when Spike enter, tearing right through Gilda's virginity.

Gilda's eyes glowed yellow, while Spike thrusted faster into Gilda's lower lips. Rainbow let go of the strange kiss she shared with Gilda, she wrapped her legs around Spike's waist.

"Yes, Master Spike. I don't know what I was missing you're the best!" Gilda screamed out, Spike smiled.

He gave her large ass a slap and ripping off her top to see no bra. Gilda looked away in embarrassment, Rainbow took Gilda's right tit into her mouth while Spike took Gilda's left tit. He was hitting all the right spots.

He felt Gilda cum onto his large cock, the tip of his large cock enter the womb of the griffon, he roared out, claiming Gilda as his. Spike pulled out of Gilda's cunt, she began to lick his cock clean.

"Gilda, you're my slave now. So, you are now bi-sexual. I want to see you fucking other girls in my harem when I'm around." Spike said, Gilda finished with her licking.

"Yes, Master. It would be honour." Gilda said, Spike put his clothes back on.

"Rainbow, get her back to your place. Unseen, I need to pay The Crusaders a visit, there's another griffon just waiting to become my slave." Spike ordered, Rainbow gave a nod.

Spike walked through the streets of Ponyville, coming up to the Clubhouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Where he fucked them all at once, he has been planning on giving them a taste of his cock once more, those three were such sluts for his penis.

When he enter, he saw Gabby asleep in the corner. Sweetie Belle gave him a kiss good luck. He walked over to her, taking off her clothes seeing her small breast. It didn't matter, he had so many sluts with huge breast that Gabby having small ones didn't bother him much.

He held her down, lining his cock up to her pussy. Gabby awoke to see Spike, she was about to yell out in terror, but it was right when Spike thrusted his cock into the griffon's cunt. She cried out, tears running down her face, her eyes glow yellow.

"Who am I."

"You're my master and I'm just your sex slave forever." Gabby answered.

"So, please Master. Fuck me! Turn me into your cum dump, I want to be your breeding slave." Gabby stated, Spike smiled

Gabby held onto Spike as he moved moved much faster and harder into her cunt. Gabby kept yelling in pleasure, Spike felt her cum onto his cock, just when he cummed deep inside her. Gabby looked so happy, Spike moved his still hard cock, thrusting into her ass, Gabby eyes widen feeling her new master cock in her ass.

Spike felt her tight ass, he wondered how tight Gilda's ass was, he was thrusting hard, he was building up, he moved his cock back to Gabby pussy once again, cumming deep inside. Both hoping that she would have his child.

…..

 _ **Miss Cheerilee (Feat. Cutie Mark Crusaders)**_

Cheerilee sat at her desk, she looked over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cheerilee shook her head that the three girls. Spike entered the classroom, hoping for some one on one time with the girls dirty teacher, Cheerilee smiled at Spike.

"Oh Spike it's good to see you." Cheerilee spoke

"Yeah, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow are busy so I came instead." He lied, he ordered the CMC to get in trouble so he could see Cheerilee.

"So what's the problem?" Spike asked, Cheerilee stole a look at the three girls.

"Well they're about to finish school and journey into the world and there stop working, I just don't understand why." Cheerilee explained, Spike rubbed his chin.

"Strange," Spike turn his back to Cheerilee to get out his Hypno Ray.

Cheerilee was trying to understand why some of her best students decided to stop working, she turn to Spike, who fired the Ray at the earth pony teacher. Cheerilee became just like everyone else. Spike got up to her and pressed his lips against Cheerilee's who started to moan out, Spike whisper into the school teacher ear, Cheerilee nodded as she left the room.

Spike made his way over to The Crusader who was still in the room. He felt up Sweetie's skirt, as the tip of his dick was touching Scootaloo's pussy. Spike thrusted into Scootaloo's pussy, his claws played with Sweetie Belle's and Apple Bloom's cunts. The two girls moan feeling Spike claws rubbing their cilts.

Cheerilee enter the classroom, wearing her cheerleader outfit, a short skirt, showing off her pussy since she wasn't wearing panties. With a tight top that just cover her breast, Cheerilee flip her skirt to show Spike her wet pussy. The dragon licked his lips, thrusting much faster into Scootaloo, the orange filly cummed onto his cock.

The Crusaders licked his cock clean of Scootaloo's juices, Spike cummed over Apple Bloom's, Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo faces. The dragon threw Cheerilee onto the desk, he rammed his cock into her tight pussy, Apple Bloom came over to sit on Cheerilee's face forcing her teacher to lick her pussy.

Scootaloo and Sweetie bit on Cheerilee's large breast, Spike felt Cheerilee cumming on his cock. Spike move his dick from her pussy, moving to Sweetie Belle thrusting into her. Scootaloo went to lick Cheerilee's cunt clean.

Sweetie Belle moaning out, Spike's name. "Fuck me, Master Spike! Please fuck me more!"

Spike gave Sweetie's ass a slap, Apple Bloom cummed in Cheerilee's mouth, Spike lean in and kissed the school teacher on the lips to share Apple Bloom's cum. Spike was moving so drilling into Sweetie's wet pussy so fast. He soon cummed into her womb.

Spike moved his cock into Cheerilee's ass, her eyes widen, Spike slapped her ass. Scootaloo felt Cheerilee cumming into her mouth, Sweetie Belle tackled her girlfriend into a heated kiss to share Cheerilee's cum. Spike and Apple Bloom moved close, the two kissed each other while Spike moved his cock deep into Cheerilee's ass.

"Yes, Master Spike. This is amazing!" Cheerilee yelled out,

Spike moved out of Cheerilee's ass, to put his cock into Apple Bloom's pussy. The apple farmer screamed in pleasure, she and Cheerilee locked lips with each other, Spike moved his tail into Cheerilee's pussy, the school teacher screamed into Apple Bloom's mouth, the apple farmer and purple dragon soon both cummed.

Spike moved back to Cheerilee's pussy and began to bang her, he moved fast and hard into her, slapping her ass. Taking her large breast into his mouth, bring her into a kiss. Spike felt Cheerilee cum once more on his cock, just when Spike hit her womb, cumming deep into her.

…..

 _ **Spitfire and Rainbow Dash**_

Spike visit Rainbow at The Wonderbolt, he sat in the Wonderbolts empty locker room. Rainbow were sucking his dick, Spike remember what happened to lead up to this, where Spitfire told Rainbow to loosen up a bit, so Spike said, he would help her.

There he forced Rainbow down on his dick, watching her deepthroat his big dick. She only had one eye open. The doors to the locker room open, Spitfire saw Rainbow Dash giving the dragon a blowjob. Spike cum into Rainbow's mouth, Rainbow pulled Spitfire into a kiss, sharing Spike's cum.

Spike got out his Ray, firing it at Spitfire once, she was forced to swallow his cum from Rainbow's kiss. Spitfire took off her suit, Spike grabbed a hold of her, throwing her to the ground, forcing his cock into her pussy, Spitfire let out a scream, before Rainbow silence her with a kiss.

"Get used to being the bottom bitch, slut." Spike told her, thrusting his dick deep into Spitfire's pussy.

Spitfire started to lick Rainbow's pussy, Spike thrusted faster into Spitfire. Cumming into her womb, Spike pulled out, he happily watched Spitfire and Rainbow Dash begin to start licking each other cunts. Spike grabbed Rainbow's breast, pushing his cock up her ass. Spike let out moan, at the tightness of it.

Rainbow licked Spitfire's pussy faster, as Spike pounded Rainbow's ass faster. Rainbow let out a cry, cumming into Spitfire's mouth. Spike moved from Rainbow's ass to her pussy, pushing deep into her womb, cumming once his tip hit the womb.

Spike moved his still rock hard dick into Spitfire's ass, Spike and Rainbow shared a kiss. He was so glad he decide to come here. The three fucked throughout the night.

…..

 _ **Cloudchaser, Flitter, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch & Lyra:**_

Cloudchaser and Flitter was the next ponies on his list. Spike felt on the top of the world after the huge fuck feast he had with those seven beautiful mares. Now two pegasus twins were about to have their share, he watched them stretching for a flight, he licked his lips, Cloudchaser left her sister to go off for a quick walk. Spike followed close behind her, he fired the Ray at Cloudchaser.

He gave her ass a slap, as the two walked back to Cloudchaser sister; Flitter. Spike fired the Hypno Ray at Flitter, she joined his ever growing list of slaves.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, Master Spike." Flitter spoke.

"Master, there's a slumber party with Lyra, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch that Flitter and I was going to" Cloudchaser spoke.

"Well it's looks like, I'm going with you." Spike said, smiling.

It was late at night, Cloudchaser, Flitter and Spike waited for the guest to arrive for their party, the first to arrive was Lyra Heartstrings, she gave Cloudchaser and Flitter a hug each. Spike watched her through the other room. Lyra enter the room where Spike waited for her to drop her bag, when she enter Spike fire the Hypno Ray at her.

Next girl who came was Octavia next to her was Vinyl Scratch, Octavia enter the room where Spike waited for her, he fired the Ray at her. Octavia left the room and sat next to Vinyl Scratch, the mind controlled girls tried to get Vinyl to enter the room where Spike waited with no such luck.

Spike got tired of waiting for the music loving unicorn, he open the door to where he waited, Vinyl looked at him and licked her lips.

"Well, you didn't say it was that kind of party." Vinyl spoke, bring Spike into a heated kiss.

Forgetting all about the Hypno Ray at the current moment, he tasted Vinyl Scratch's lips against his, as he squeezed her large ass. The unicorn went down towards her knees and pulled out his long dragon cock.

"Oh, it would be hard to give this up after tonight." Vinyl spoke, as she started to lick the side of Spike's penis.

"Girls, why don't you help Vinyl out." Spike said, Octavia rush to the opposite side, licking the part where Vinyl wasn't while Lyra licked the tip.

Spike pulled in Cloudchaser for a kiss, while his claws reached up Flitter's lower lips. Cum fired onto Lyra's, Octavia and Vinyl face's. Vinyl began to lick Octavia's face clean, loving the taste of Spike's cum.

Spike threw Vinyl onto the couch, he lineup his dick and enter. Vinyl let out a moan, with Octavia sitting on top of her so Vinyl could lick the earth pony's cunt. Spike kept going faster and harder into Vinyl who couldn't stop moaning at how Spike's cock hit her in all the right places.

Vinyl soon cummed onto Spike's dick, Spike pulled out of Vinyl's cunt. She was too busy with Octavia's to notice, in return, the earth pony lay on top of Vinyl Scratch and began to lick her pussy clean.

Spike line up for Lyra, he rubbed his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Lyra and Spike locked lips, he thrusted into the green unicorn. Lyra let out a loud moan, Spike took her breast into his mouth and began to suck on it. With the corner of his eye, he caught Cloudchaser and Flitter making out, with their tops off.

The site made Spike thrust faster into Lyra, since from him fucking Vinyl. Spike felt like he was coming close to blowing his load into the green unicorn who was screaming out his name. Hoping that everypony could hear her, Spike felt Lyra cumming just when Spike cummed deep in her womb.

He came up to Cloudchaser who was licking out Flitter's pussy, Spike's tongue entered Cloudchaser who eyes widen. She stopped pleasuring her twin sister to see her beloved Master going at her pussy. Spike stopped once Cloudchaser cummed into his mouth, she climb onto her sister.

Spike saw the two lower lips of the twin sisters, his cock enter Flitter's pussy first. Flitter and Cloudchaser lips were in a battle to see which to win, while Spike kept switching, he thrusted his cock deep into Flitter and then moved to Cloudchaser and began to thrust deep into her. While his tail pleasure the other sibling.

The girls were moaning in their heated kiss. Spike kept thrusting hard into both of them, soon cumming into Flitter's womb and moving his cock so, Cloudchaser could get some of his cum into her womb. Spike smiled, seeing Cloudchaser, Flitter and Lyra all out of breath with his cum leaking out of their pussies.

Spike moved to Octavia next, he wasted no time, thrusting his cock into her tight pussy. Spike could feel Octavia's harem pressing against his large member, her tongue hang out of her mouth and Vinyl Scratch were right next to them, as she watched Spike fucked the living daylights out of Octavia.

"Yes, Master more, more!" Octavia cried out, Vinyl eyes widen, wondering why her best friend would call Spike 'Master.'

"You see Vinyl, only good girls get my cum. Ones who know that they my slave and I'm their master." Spike told the confused unicorn.

Spike kept going at Octavia, Vinyl could hear every scream that the earth pony was saying. While Spike thrusting in and out of Octavia's cunt, Spike moved his claws to Vinyl's lower lips, teasing her, while Octavia cummed onto Spike's cock, Spike soon let out a roar, cumming deep inside her.

"So, Vinyl do you want to give up my cock?" Spike asked, Vinyl Scratch bite her lip.

"Please, take me."

"Who am I, and what are you?" Spike asked

"You're my Master and I'm your slut, who begs to be filled by your cock and want to give birth to your children!" Vinyl Scratch cried out, Spike smiled.

Spike thrusted back into Vinyl who was begging for him to go faster, Spike gave her ass a slap. Reminding her that she was the slave and he was the master. Spike hit all of the right places, as Vinyl Scratch was crying out in pleasure, she cummed on his dick once more. Spike enter her womb cumming deep inside.

He looked to see all the new slaves he made in one night. Before seeing who's next on the list.

…..

 _ **Pie Sisters:**_

Spike and Pinkie held hands, the two sat, Spike trying to not to fuck Pinkie right now, but he wait. The two soon got to the rock farm, meeting up with Maud at the train station. Maud gave Pinkie a hug, Spike fired the hypno ray at The emotionless mare, he began to think it didn't work. Spike looked around, seeing no pony was around.

"Maud, kiss Pinkie on the lips." Spike order, Maud followed Spike orders.

Spike's boner grew watching the two hot sister making out. Spike went to grab a hold of Maud's ass. Pinkie broke the kiss she shared with her sister., the three made they way towards the rock farm. Spike couldn't believe how hot Pinkie's sisters are, Limestone made threats towards him, Pinkie pulled Marble away from Limestone. Spike fired the Ray at Marble Pie.

"Show me those breast." He order, Marble followed the orders she was given.

Maud saw Spike feeling Marble's soft breast. Marble put on her top, after Spike ordered it, him, Pinkie, Marble and Maud entered the farm house. Spike held his cock in his hand, watching Pinkie eating out Marble's cunt, Maud and Marble lips were locked. Spike cummed over the three hot mares.

Limestone open the door seeing her three sisters all naked and Pinkie sucking him off. Spike snapped his fingers, forcing Maud and Marble to grab a hold of Limestone's arms. Spike reached for the Hypno Ray, firing it, to make the last Pie Sister his slave.

"Suck." Spike said, Limestone went to her knees taking Spike's cock into her mouth.

Limestone deepthroated his dick, Marble taking his balls into her mouth, he bought Pinkie and Maud close to him, digging his claws into they pussies watching them making out, their tongues in a battle. Spike roared cumming deep inside Limestone's throat.

"Please, Master Spike. Fuck me, I've been a terrible slut." Limestone spoke, begging for Spike to thrust into her.

Spike took Marble instead, telling Limestone not to cum while Pinkie Pie eats her out. Spike thrusting into Marble, slowly at first, before speeding up. Marble was letting out her 'Mm-hmm' Spike gave Marble's ass a slap, Limestone holding Pinkie's head down so, her pink colored pony wouldn't stop licking.

"Scream." Spike said, into Marble's ear.

"Ahh! Fuck me, Master. Please keep fucking me. I want to be a good slut to you Master Spike!" Marble cried out, Spike smile taking one of Marble's breast into his mouth.

Spike thrusting faster into the youngest Pie Sister, soon cumming deep inside her womb. Limestone let out a cry, cumming inside Pinkie's mouth, Pinkie and Limestone locked lips, so Limestone could taste her own cum. Spike shook his head at the site, watching his two sluts going at it like rabbits in heat.

Spike moved fast into Maud, taking her into a kiss, he began to thrust deep inside of Maud, she was moaning in his mouth, even under his control she still sounded the same. It was kind of turning Spike away.

"Yes, Master Spike, more, more!" Maud said, in her normal emotionless voice.

Spike felt Maud cumming on his cock, with one last hard thrust he cummed inside her womb. Pulling out and still hard, he turn to Limestone, wanting to save Pinkie for last. Spike moved his cock into Limestone's ass, her eyes widen in shock. Spike kept his claws on her ass, squeezing and slapping her.

"Oh, yes. Master Spike, fuck my ass! Punish me for being a bad slut!" Limestone yelled out, Spike using his claws to rub Limestone's and Pinkie's cunts.

Limestone and Pinkie cummed onto Spike's claw, he moved his cock into Limestone's tight pussy. Hearing Limestone screaming out his name was music to his ears, he thrusting harder into her, Limestone kept yelling, 'FUCK ME!' Over and over, Spike hitting her G-Spot, he was getting close to cumming, he just wanted to feel Limestone cum on his cock.

"Do, Limestone. Cum on my dick, cum like the slut you are." Spike ordered, Limestone cried out cumming just when Spike cummed in her womb.

Spike looked at Pinkie with her legs spend open, Spike rammed into her, Pinkie cried out Spike's name. After cumming inside all three of Pinkie's sisters, he knew he wouldn't last too long, Pinkie had already cummed and with one last thrust he cummed inside Pinkie's womb once again.

Spike lay on the bed, with his slaves; Pinkie, Marble, Maud and Limestone Pie cuddle around him. Spike's cum leaking out of their cunts. Spike smiled to himself, having finally ticked off the last remaining girls to add to his harem.

…

 _ **Everypony:**_

Spike had done it. Finally complete his list of mares. Adding few more mares like Sapphire Shores, Rara, Photo Finish, Fleur, Twilight Velvet, Cookie Crumbles, Cupcake, Rain Flower, Spoiled Rich, Windy Whistles, Cloudy Quartz.

Then, he went to add; Ember, Derpy, Moondancer, Minuette, Lightning Dust, Fleetfoot, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Dinky.

Spike entered the castle looking over all his slaves; most of them pregnant with his child, some being one month in or two, Spike wanted a quick fuck. The purple dragon looked at the sluts who didn't get pregnant the first time he fuck them.

The list was Maud, Silver Spoon, Derpy, Rara, Trixie, Spitfire, Limestone, Windy Whistles, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Gabby (who just wanted to please her master.) Spike looked over the group of mares, rubbing his claws together, giving off a smile.

"Alright, sluts. Who's first?"


End file.
